


Special

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Minor David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: It's a quiet night in Gwen's tenement, and they just need a second.
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 12





	Special

David watches her closely. Gwen shivers and twitches beneath his gaze. Her arms are tied behind her back, her eyes concealed by soft material. She’s knelt on the floor, waiting. David’s mouth turns up mirthfully. Goodness, she was just breathtaking. Gwen takes a deep breath. 

“Gwen,” he calls softly, “color?”

“Green, sir,” she answers without hesitation, without waver. Oh, that’s nice. David gives her a last lookover before telling her, “Stand up, dear.”

She takes a shot at it, but without her arms, she loses her balance. She giggles at herself, and David joins in with his own laughter, reaching down and helping her to her feet. His hand cups her cheek. When he descends upon her lips, she melts against him. David wraps his arms around Gwen upon instinct.

His tongue brushes against her lips and she moans. He sucks her tongue into his mouth. She whines and presses herself closer to him. Gwen’s desperate for this. David’s arms squeeze tighter around her and she soars.

Gwen’s heart is pounding and she feels euphoric. She was never the bondage enthusiast, but David had a way of changing her mind. This isn’t about power or dominance. Well, no. This had a bit to do with dominance. But, this has to do with trust more than anything. Her control is David’s. She’s at his mercy. And he’s full of mercy.

David travels down her cheek, jaw, and neck. He savors the taste of her skin, the bumps raising across her neck. She sighs heavily, her eyes sealed shut behind the blindfold. David lazily kisses back up her neck, nibbling her earlobe. “Don’t hold back. I wanna hear it.”

“David-” she stops talking, shakes her head, “Sir, please.”

David jolts. Oh, if he wasn’t hard before… He picks her up, her knees clinging to his waist. They meet once again, crossing the space between them. They exchange energies while they kiss. Her body presses closer in tandem with his. Gwen sneaks a languid thrust against his crotch. He groans into their kiss, pulling away to laugh. “I don’t remember saying you could do that.”

“Ha,” Gwen teases, “Who told you I did what I was told?”

David laughs and presses a rough kiss to the crook of her neck. “Gosh, I love you,” his sentiment is muffled against her shoulder. She can hear him, though. She’s trying not to cry. “I love you, too, David.” Suddenly, she is set on her bed, “Please, sir. I want you to fuck me.”

Gwen can hear the sharp intake of breath from her lover. David pushes her back against the comforter. “Oh, David,” she muses. She finally squirms, and David moans. “Color, please,” he breaks for just a moment. He loves the way she starts to struggle. But he is also obsessed with consent, especially when Gwen has no way to physically halt the situation. “Yellow,” she responds, and David can hear a subdued tone. “Honey, what-”

“I want to see you.” 

David removes the blindfold without hesitation and Gwen drinks up the sight with wide eyes. He’s wrecked. His eyes are just as blown out. His skin is flushed red. His smile, though. It’s soft in admiration, allowing his heavy breaths to pass through. His chest is heaving. “Oh,” is all she can muster. He runs a shaking hand down her stomach, loving the way she twitches. 

David licks his lips. Another kiss has Gwen desperate once again. But David chuckles. "I want to take my time with this. I can't let a sight like this go to waste."

Gwen groans, "Sir- "

David kisses her softly. "Let me take care of you, dear. I want to." She nods weakly and David reaches up to cup one of her small breasts. He squeezes, watches the way an embarrassing blush washes across his lover. "Oh, darling." She looks back at him and he melts, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

David's mouth suddenly surrounds the area, humming around the sensitive skin. She moans softly. She's twitching, and again, David laughs around her skin. He rises and once again, he's kissing her. Gwen's heart is pounding.

Oh.

Oh, fuck. She loves him. He's got a boyfriend. One that's super cool, she can't lie, but… It's highly unlikely he's gonna stay. Honestly, it's not a serious notion. But she can't fucking help it. She's in love with this ginger idiot that had wandered into her life a year ago. 

David feels the way she moves against him. It feels real and organic. It’s been such a long time since he’s felt so much for someone besides Jasper. He can’t get enough of her. Gwen, she’s just so refreshing.

David pulls away. “Are your arms okay?” he asks passingly, actually arising to get condoms and lube. Gwen stretches languidly. “Yeah, I’m good. David?”

“Hmm,” he turns to face her. “I meant what I said earlier. I love you. I don’t think I can do this casually anymore.”

Gwen winces in the silence. But when she looks at David, he’s wide-eyed and smiling. He tosses his supplies haphazardly on the bed. He lays down beside her, eye to eye. "I meant what I said, too. Gwen, I love you. You are so amazing. I want this. I want you to meet Jasper. I want this to work."

Gwen grins back. She wants to hug him, but she relaxes and looks up at him. He's beaming and her eyes are gleaming. He kisses her one more time. Warm and slow. She shifts closer and David pulls her in the rest of the way. When he pulls away, he says softly, "I can untie you. We don't have to keep going like this. I just want-"

"This is fine. I want this. Keep going."

He immediately kisses along her stomach and pushes her back against the bed. Gwen moans as he draws closer to her thighs. "Sir, please."

His hands spread her legs wide and she's trembling. David takes his first shuddered breath. She's soaked and now he's throbbing. He looks up to find Gwen alert. She's watching his movements. 

David kisses just beneath her navel. His tongue dances up the seam of her lips. She yelps but he ignores her, groaning as he delves deeper and sucks her clit into his mouth. Her moans echo against the walls of the room. David teases her entrance. Gwen fades out with a whimper.

When she comes to just moments later, he's massaging her thigh with one hand and gently opening her with the other. She cries out as he presses a finger against her g-spot. She tries to sit up. He holds her hip down sternly. "Ask me, Gwen."

Gwen huffs out a breath and says, "Please, David… Fuck me."

David kneels above her and stretches before leaning back down to help her up. He rubs her shoulders. "Stretch for me real quick." His voice has a level of certainty to it and Gwen doesn't skip a beat. She bends backwards, groaning reservedly as she relaxes into the motion. As she straightens again, he runs his hands down her side. "Turn around and bend over for me. If you can't get comfortable, we'll switch to the foot of the bed." 

Gwen nods as she obeys him. She takes her time easing into her position. David gets to prep, rolling a condom along his length. He hisses as he lubes up. "Good? Give me a color."

Gwen answers resolutely, "Green." David's nodding as his hands run over her back arms. When he's satisfied with her state, he slips his fingers back inside her. She groans as he empties her again, just to position himself against her.

David has to hear it again. “Ask me,” he repeats. Gwen looks behind her shoulder with a sly smile. “Ask you what?” David feels a slight buzz of adrenaline at the challenge. “Ask me to make love to you. Let me-”

He’s cut off by a snort. David actually cuts his eyes at her. She grins wider, though. “You can’t even cuss when I’m trying to get you to fuck me through the bed."

David bursts into flush, "I-"

"It's refreshing, you know? You really are what you say you are. And that's something special. You're special, David."

David's eyes sting, but he forces the tears away. "This is a weird thing to say while you're bent over in front of me. But, you are, too. I've never met anyone as driven or determined as you are. You're a force of nature. Kind of intimidating, if I'm being totally honest. But in the best way. That’s pretty special to me.”

There is a moment of silence as all this sinks in. David’s right, this is a weird conversation to be having right now. But it needs to happen. “I love you, David.”

He can’t fight the tears this time. But he answers her instantly, “I love you, too.” He decides that he needs to let this happen. She deserves to know and so does he. “Are you ready, Gwen?”

She nods resolutely, and hides the shudder that threatens to run through her as he pushes into her slowly.

She moans as he bottoms out and he allows himself to slip into form. “Talk to me, dear.”

Gwen recognizes the tone in his voice. “Sir, please.”

David pulls back out and thrusts roughly. Gwen cries out as he sets a quick pace. His demeanor from just moments ago is gone. As soon as she moans, he's groaning and gripping her hair. Gwen whines when he kisses her neck with a gravelly chuckle. "Don't judge me if something slips now, you're just… God, Gwen. C'mon-"

Gwen turns and grins. He's slipping. "Didn't you wanna take your time, sir?"

David sucks a hickey into the skin of her shoulder. Her teasing ceases and David whispers, "I want to fuck you. Let me press into the mattress and tell you anything you wanna hear."

Gwen whimpers as he thrusts again, and she finally reciprocates with ferocity. 

"Ah, David, shit!"

He continues at his previous pace, gripping her hips roughly. Gwen moans, finally giving the ropes a good fight. She whimpers each time her muscles strain, arching her back under David's gaze. 

He's breathless, stopping just for a second. A hand runs along Gwen's back, and she shivers subtly. "Sir, please. Fuck me. I want you, please."

Suddenly, David's on autopilot. One arm presses Gwen against the bed and his other hand holds her hips in place.  
.  
It's merciless, the way he pursues his orgasm. She's gasping and crying out betweens moans and pleas. She tightens instinctually around him and he snarls. She jumps at that, but smoothly gains her rhythm. He's never growled, let alone snarled at her. This is fun. The way he's slipped into another persona. And at the same time, he's aware and watching everything. 

It's the trust for her. She knows that she could tap out right now, and it would be over. She knows she's on a one way trip to aftercare and cuddles. The roughness makes her jolt in the loveliest way, but he'll be sweet and timid when they touch base. 

Suddenly, her body is aching desperately. Her muscles are tight, but her core is tighter. She gives a loud cry as he picks up on her body language. David pushes her shoulders down with little care and his thrusts become punctuated and slow. "Da-David! Oh, God, sir, please…!"

He grunts hotly, once more picking up speed. "Come on, Gwen. Just a little-"

It's like a porno. David hits just the right spot as Gwen loses sight with a wail as David releases a full body shudder and groan.

He slumps against her as they come down. David softens inside her slowly and slips out tenderly. Gwen moans a final time as David stretches and tosses his condom into the trash. She begins to sit up, but a firm hand stalls her. "I've got you."

She sighs at those words. They're nice. Her bonds are broken and she is assisted into a kneel. He kisses her softly. "You okay?"

Gwen smiles and ruffles his hair, "I'm perfect. You?"

David laughs easily. "As if you need to ask."

Gwen raises an eyebrow as she pulls him back with her on her bed. "Of course I do. Doms need aftercare, too. C'mere, babe."

He sighs as she pulls his head against her chest and says, "I feel like this supposed to be a 'you' moment."

His wiry arms wrap around her as she beams down at him. "I've never been with someone like you before. This is fine. I love this.”

David rises anyway, smiling down at her. “I still need to get the lotion for your arms, though.” Gwen nods and pulls a pack of cigarettes from her nightstand. David comes back to the bed as his lover decides to open the window. 

They settle into a content silence. David wraps himself around Gwen as she smokes. When she’s done, he rubs her arms down with the lotion. She hums happily at the sensation. David smiles dotingly, laying her back down on the bed on her stomach. His hands run firmly down her back. She moans weakly as he soothes the aches and protests coming from her spine. Several whimpers and pops later and David's in Gwen position, quiet noises of relief coming from his mouth. 

She’s certain that he’s different. She’s never known anyone like him before. As she pulls back from him to stretch, he’s giving her this heartwarming look. Gwen grins at him and she asks, “You headed home?” Dave pauses for a moment. “I probably should. I have an interview-”

“It’s fine, David. You don’t have to apologize. Look, I know this is sudden on my end, but…”

Gwen sighs. She doesn’t get attached. But, shit. He’s right here for Christ’s sake. “I love you. And, I know you’re not just passing through. You care, and I really find that appealing. Call me crazy.”

David laughs, but there’s an odd strain behind it. “I love you. I don’t just say that to say it. You mean a lot to me.”

He’s up to get dressed and gather his belongings. “And I’d rather call you Friday night, thank you very much,” he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Gwen’s eyes light up. “Oh, that was smoother than it had any right to be.”

David pulls her close and kisses her. “I’ll talk to you tonight or in the morning.” She keeps him close a moment longer. He lets her go with a sigh. "I want this to work. I love you."

She smoothes a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to you later and see you Friday. I love you. Be careful, the roads are wet."

David nods and grabs his bag. "I will. See you later."

Gwen stands up and pulls her robe off the hook on the wall. They walk out the front door together. Their fingers are interlocked. She pulls him down for a final kiss. 

When they separate, she sends him off the porch with an encouraging push. He waves and she waves back. He's in his car and gone, and her eyes follow him down the road. She's beaming, she catches it. She chuckles her way back inside as he disappears around the corner.


End file.
